otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"Get Ready! The October Sports Meet at the Tokyo Blue Cemetery!"
Event Period Event duration: 27/09/2017 15:00:00 - 11/10/2017 15:00:00 1st half ranking: until 04/10/2017 15:00:00 2nd half ranking: until 11/10/2017 15:00:00 Reward claim: until 14/10/2017 15:00:00 *'' The above-mentioned time is referring to GMT +8 time zone.'' Intro For one day in October...All the gods of Japan gather in Izumo. Why? The annual sports meet, of course! However, due to extenuating circumstances, this year it was relocated to a cemetery in Tokyo. And since it's open to everyone, members of the Bureau of the Occult decided to join, too! Hoping to win the grand prize, everyone from the giants to the Knights of the Round Table have shown up, and the cemetery's in a frenzy! The whole thing is organized by a man known as Danjuro. He strives to be impartial in order to ensure a fun, fair competition for all, but squabbles and misguided maneuverings pop up nonetheless! Who will ultimately get the upper hand in this wild, crazy, topsy-turvy competition!? Let the games begin, at the October Sports Meet! Event Rules: 1. Investigate and find Danjuro - Danjuro will only appear in the "Get Ready The October Sports Meet at the Tokyo Cemetery!" event. - There is a probability of finding Danjuro through Battle or Quick Investigate. - The higher Danjuro's level, the lower the probability of Danjuro appearing. - The greater the amount of spirit essence consumed during battle or Quick Investigate, the higher the probability of Danjuro appearing. 2. Defeat before Danjuro escapes! - Once Danjuro appears, you can challenge Danjuro immediately. - Even if you lose the challenge, Danjuro's HP will not recover. Continue to challenge Danjuro until Danjuro's HP becomes 0 to achieve victory! - After Danjuro appears, Danjuro will escape after exceeding a certain time period. Waste no time in defeating Danjuro! 3. Continue to inflict additional damage - After the battle has ended, you can use +1 spirit essence to continue to inflict the same amount of damage. 4. Conquest Reward and Level Change - Whenever you defeat each level of Danjuro for the first time, you will receive a Conquest Reward! - Once Danjuro is defeated, Danjuro will reappear with a higher level the next time (Maximum Level 200). - Once Danjuro escapes, Danjuro will reappear with a lower level the next time. When Danjuro is defeated, Danjuro restores back to the highest level conquered. 5. Event Team and Spirit Essence Consumed - During the event, you can now choose teams other than the attacking and defending teams to battle. - Battles consume spirit essence, which is calculated based on the total rarity of daemons in your team (1 star = 1 spirit essence). The daemon that assists a team is not counted. - There is a maximum and minimum limit for spirit essence consumed during battles. The minimum amount is 4 points, while the maximum amount is 18 points. 6. Event Points - DMG dealt to Danjuro will be transformed on the ratio of 1:1 into Event Points. - You will receive an additional 10% Event Points when helping others. - Event points collected is only for ranking purpose. 7. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and total ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. The rewards that listed in ranking will be given after the event has ended. - Start: 27/09/2017 15:00:00 - First half: until 04/10/2017 15:00:00 - Second half: 11/10/2017 15:00:00 - Total ranking: 27/09/2017 15:00:00 ~ 11/10/2017 15:00:00 8. Reward dropped with final kill - The magatama or daemon will be dropped by a last kill to Danjuro. - The higher the Danjuro level, the better the Reward drops. - Despite the skill kill or drop rate increased ability, the event reward dropping rate can't be increased. - The event daemons will not be dropped if any defeated Danjuro level or yours haven't reach the certain level that listed. 9.Team operation! Guild Support! - When your battle fails, you can request assistance from the guild! - You will not get event points when guildmates help you. However, when your guildmates sucessfully defeat Danjuro, you can get your first conquest reward. - Helping others defeating Danjuro through guild will give you more event points for higher rank. - Defeat the Danjuro of other players to receive a kill reward. 10. Powerful Daemons Help in Battle! - Spirits with special abilities have been added to jewel summon, and will be removed by 11/10/2017 15:00:00. During this period, the odds of obtaining these daemons will be tripled. - White Hare of Inaba [Sports Festival] (☆4): Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - Kujiramaku (☆4): Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - Aka Manah (☆4): Increases battle time limit by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) 11.Ways to Obtain Event Daemon - Ambrosia (☆3): Lv.10, 20, 30 Level Reward; a chance of drops after Lv10. - Onyudo (☆4): Lv.40, 50, 120, 160 Level Reward and First half Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 40. - Galahad (☆4): Lv.60, 70, 140, 180 Level Reward and Second half Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 60. - Danjuro (☆5): Lv.80, 100, 150, 175, 200 Level Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 80. - Holy Grail (☆5): only can be obtained from first half, second half and total ranking. - Ambrosia (☆3), Onyudo (☆4), Galahad (☆4), Danjuro (☆5) and Holy Grail (☆5): Slightly increases the total Event Points! Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Card Drop from Boss Conquest Daemon Rewards Conquest Item Rewards Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon Other Boss Data Story Event Gallery Get Ready! The October Sports Meet at the Tokyo Blue Cemetery! Event Background.png White Hare of Inaba Sports Festival Kujiramaku Aka Manah Square.png Danjuro Preview.png Get Ready! The October Sports Meet at the Tokyo Blue Cemetery! Facebook Cover.png Holy Grail Icon Artwork.png